


Dagen Derpå Eller Noe i Den Retningen

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Norwegian Music RPF, Vazelina Bilopphøggers
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Implied Slash, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: På en hjemmefest på uvist område etter en opptreden. Viggo er ute etter et sted å legge seg nedpå, men i den senga ligger det allerede en sovene Johnsen fra før. En ganske så klassisk historie om sengedeling, og litt kosing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, da endte jeg opp med å lytte litt for mye til de rabiate plot-kaninene, og resultatet er rpf på norsk. Veldig store muligheter for mer fic i fremtiden.
> 
> Jeg har gjort mitt beste for å holde dialogen mellom dem så riktig jeg kan dialektmessig! Men hvis noen ser en feil eller fem, så si i fra til meg slik at jeg kan få rettet det opp! Jeg er fra feil sie ta Mjøsa i forhold til disse gutta

Lydene fra festen som stadig var i sving var mindre tydelig her opp i gangen, og det føltes utrolig godt. Mulig det var et tegn på at det var på tide å ta kvelden. Han lente seg mot dørkarmen inn til toalettet og kikka seg rundt. Det ville da ikke væra for ille om han fant seg en plass for å legga seg nedpå for natta? Hvis noen begynte og lete etter han (noe som var lite sannsynlig) så ville de kunne finne han her oppe et sted. Ei dør litt til venstre ovenfor han sto på gløtt, og han skjøv seg bort fra dørkarmen, og tok et par steg mot den åpne døra. Han kunne se det sto ei seng der inne, som det attpåtil lå et hekla teppe i fotenden på. Dette var hans nye mål.

 

Lettere snublende kom han seg over golvet og til andre siden av gangen. Ganske så uten finesse slapp han seg ned på sånn ca midt på senga, og fikk så et forvirra «Au, hva i?!» til svar. Han snudde seg rundt for å ta senga i nærmere øyesyn. Det så ut til at den allerede var opptatt. Johnsen satt seg opp etter beste evne og så på Viggo gjennom halvåpne øyne. Han skulle til å stille et spørsmål, men Viggo kom han i forkjøpet. «Å er’e du gjør her?» lurte han på. Johnsen blunka og gnei håndbaken over ansiktet. «Je søv» sa han matt. «Je har vel itte gjort no gæli?» spurte han usikkert, mens han flytta seg bort fra vekta av Viggo oppå ubeskytta områder. Viggo vifta med en hånd. «nei da, nei da, du bære kom meg i forkjøpet det er ælt»

 

De ble sittende og se litt usikkert på hverandre, lytte til den svake skrålingen fra underetasjen, akkompagnert av gitaren til Eldar. Viggo studerte Johnsen der han satt og pirka på et høl i lakenet. Jakka hans lå på gulvet, sammen med hatten og skoa. Han brukte sånn omtrent tre sekund på å bestemme seg. Ikke hadde han lyst til å lete videre etter et passende krypinn, og Johnsen langt fra den verste og å dele seng med. Så Viggo sparka av seg skoa, og begynte og trekke av seg jakka. Johnsen løfta på et øyenbryn. «Det er da vell plass tell øss begge» Sa Viggo. «Joa, men da må vi ligga tett» fikk han til svar. «ska gå bra vil je tru» mumlet han.

 

Her oppe på soverommet kunne de høre den stadig svinnende skrålinga fra det som hadde vært en rimelig bra fest, etter en rimelig bra opptreden. Han trodde virkelig ikke han hadde hatt i seg så mye, men det kjentes som senga gynga lett under han. Mulig han begynte å bli gammal. «Du tenkje så høgt» sa Johnsen rundt en gjesp. «Va’kke meininga» mumla han, studerte vennen og kollegaen der han lå innmot brystet hans. Johnsen hadde en gang i tiden vært slankere enn Viggo, men det var noen år siden nå. Han kunne helt greit beskrives som «I godt hold» nå om dagen. Noe som hadde kommet med alderen. Plutselig nysgjerrig strøk han Johnsen nedover brystkassa og over magen, kjente hvordan han var varm og mjuk under hånda hans. Hvordan magen hans hvilte på og delvis over bukselinninga. Han gjentok berøringen, hørte det stille og muligens litt forvirra sukket Johnsen slapp ut, og det kunne vell egentlig beskrives som kosing det de drev med. Men det var da vel lov det? «Noe du prøver å fortælja meg?» spurte Johnsen søvnig. «Som å da?» Et trekk på skuldrene «Nei, je veit itte, noe om at je burde hølde meg unna dessert vil je tru» Viggo flirte, inspirert av ordbruken han hadde valgt.

 

«Får itte mere pudding tjukken» nynnet han lavt inn i øret hans «Får itte mere her at øss» Johnsen lo han også, vred seg der han lå i Viggo sin armkrok. «Skjegget ditt kiler» Informerte han . «Ligg stille du nå» sa Viggo med et flir, la hånda tilbake på magen til sengekameraten. «Je ligg rolig je, om du gir deg med den kilinga» Viggo krøp enda nærmere, slik at han kunne mer med vilje gni skjegget inn mot nakken hans. Det gikk en svak skjelvingen gjennom kroppen hans av berøringen «je ska gi meg» hvisket han. La hodet tilbake mot puta, og ankret armen rundt livet til Johnsen, som ikke hadde noe i mot at Viggo stadig strøk han over magen.

 

Viggo fikk tak i teppet som lå i fotenden og dro det over dem begge. Johnsen var varm og god i armene hans, og teppet gjorde det enda varmere. Søvnen kom raskt sigende over dem. Viggo mumla noe som kunne ha vært «natta da»

 

De sovna tvert begge to.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Det å våkne føltes litt som å kravle seg ut av sirup, seigt og søtlig med smaken av gårsdagens drikkevarer på tunga. Han ble liggende og blunke, og kom frem til at han ikke hadde det så ille som han først hadde trodd. Han hadde levd gjennom mye verre bakrus enn dette. Det var tydeligvis morgen, og striper av sol trengte seg inn gjennom glippene i gardinene og dansa over fillerya som lå på gulvet, og på lappeteppet som stadig lå over beina til både han og Johnsen.

 

De lå mer eller mindre i samme posisjon som de hadde sovna i, ryggen til Johnsen tett inn mot både brystet og magen hans, men med beina deres litt mer sammenfletta enn da de slokna.

 

Viggo sukket og trakk pusten dypt. Johnsen sov fortsatt, åndedragene hans dype og jevne. Så tett som de lå kunne han kunne kjenne den dempede lukten av gårsdagens etterbarberingsvann og den søvnige luken av varm hud mot rent laken. Han lukket øynene igjen, ble liggende og kjenne på hvor godt det egentlig var å ha han i armene på denne måten. Han lå slik og døste en stund, merket at han hadde behov for et toalettbesøk, men hadde ikke helt ork til å vikle seg ut av den behagelige posisjonen og den varme sengekameraten helt enda. Skjorta til Johnsen var blitt delvis dratt ut av buksa hans i løpet av natta, og hånda hans hadde vist havna opp-under plagget. Fingrene jevnt sprikende over ubeskytta hud. Sammentrekning i mellomgulvet var nok bare delvis relatert til hvor nøden han var.

 

Ute av stand til å vente lenger, viklet han seg løs fra omfavnelsen så skånsomt han kunne. På lett ustøe bein kom han seg over til toalettet. Rakk heldigvis og få opp buksa før demningen brast, men siktet hans kunne vært litt bedre.

 

Han listet seg inn på soverommet og nappet med seg jakka og skoa, kastet et blikk på Johnsen som hadde klart og pakke seg inn i lappeteppet, før han tok fatt på trappa ned, og inn på kjøkkenet hvor han tappet seg et glass vann fra krana. Klokka som hang på veggen fortalte han at det var kvart over fem om morgenen. Han sto der og kjente litt på den uggne følelsen i kroppen, og svelget ned et par glass med vann, før han kom frem til at lufta inne trengtes og byttes ut. På stua lukta det både røyk og sprit.

 

Døra ut til balkongen var seig og vrien, men han fikk den opp uten for mye bråk. Der ute ble han tatt i mot av kjølig vår-luft og våte planker. Skoa hadde han stadig i hånda, så han tok dem på seg og tuslet ut mot morgen-sola, og lyden av fugler som mente det var på tide å komme seg opp.

 

Han var ikke helt sikker på hvor lenge han sto der før han hørte døra knirke bak seg. Johnsen sto i dørkarmen og blunka mot den litt for skarpe vår-sola. Jakka og skoa hadde han ikke tatt med seg, men til gjengjeld så hadde han det heklede lappeteppet over skuldra. «Veit du å klokka er?» spurte han, stemmen var bare litt hes. «Kvart over fem sist je så på’n» svarte Viggo, med like hes stemme. Siden Johnsen ikke hadde sko på, gikk Viggo tilbake over de våte plankene. De ble stående lent mot hverandre en liten stund. «Du har itte planer om å stå opp vell?» Spurte Johnsen mens han trakk lappeteppet tettere omkring seg. «Nei, je måtte bære ha meg litt luft» De falt i stillhet igjen, trøtte begge to.

 

«Je går å legg meg at» Sa Johnsen, lappeteppet hengende som en kappe bak han da han snudde seg for å gå. Han så seg over skuldra. «Hva med deg a Viggo?» spurte han, øyenbrynene løftet. Viggo smilte forsiktig. «Vil du ha selskap?» spurte han, gikk nærmere og la en arm over skuldrene hans, kjente på den solide varmen og lukten av etterbarberingsvann fra i går. Johnsen gjengjeldte smilet. «Det gikk jo bra i natt» sa han stille. «gjorde jo det» Svarte Viggo, lot hånda gli fra skuldra og ned mot korsryggen hans, ga han et lite dytt mot trappa. «Kom nå det er ælt for tidlig for øss å være vakne»

 

Vell tilbake i overetasjen og den forsatt varme senga la de seg til med ansiktet vendt mot hverandre denne gangen. Johnsen behagelig til rette i Viggo sin armkrok.


End file.
